Worth The Wait
by ColetteSmythe
Summary: Toren's past is a dark one & now he thinks it has come back to haunt him. Will he let down his guard enough to see what the past has brought to him can ultimately heal him? Will he see that it was all Worth The Wait before it's too late? WerewolfOC/OC
1. Prologue

What would it be like to watch all of your pack brothers imprint, watch them so happy and complete, to know you were the only one who didn't have that and perhaps never will? This is what Toren's life was like.

Maybe he already had his happiness, before he became something out of a fairytale; not just a man nor just a wolf but both, his life was (in a sense) perfect. Toren had wonderful parents (and family), lived in a great town. He had a normal, happy childhood which he shared with his two best friends, Jack and Anaela. He even fell in love with Anaela and started dating her the summer before they started high school. As each year past of high school Toren and Anaela became even closer and fell deeper in love.

But the "perfect" life that had been built around him began to crumble. First his mother's health began to deteriorate and they soon found out that she had cancer, the treatments worked for a little while but she was fading and there was nothing more that the doctors could do. And while all of this was happening the littlest things seemed to anger Toren (he had a short fuse and no one knew what would or wouldn't set him off) and he had a tough time trying to controlling that motiveless anger. Even Anaela was walking on eggshells around him, doing her best to be there for him.

Little did Toren know but he was about to receive three hard blows to his life almost all at once. First his mother dies right in front of him (at the hospital) Anaela got there as soon as she could. Then he was in a horrible state when she got there, she couldn't find the courage to tell him that she was unwillingly moving half way around the world (her parents had always been very controlling and gave her no choice in the matter; telling her that until she turned eighteen she had to do as they commanded). With all that had happened so far with his mother, Anaela was afraid to tell him so she kept putting it off.

Then as Anaela was sat in the front lobby of the hospital waiting for Toren her father showed up furious (she had took off without telling her parents on the day they were leaving for Ireland, which coincided with the day that Toren's mother passed away) and literally drug her out the doors to the waiting car. Toren came out just in time to see Anaela being shoved into the car by her father then him walking around the driver's side. Anaela turned to see Toren coming toward her in the car, thinking quick she pulls out a folded letter she had written in case something like this happened and seeing as her father had locked all the car doors she rolled down the window a little and threw the letter out before her father could close the window on her. Anaela watched Toren stand there completely confuse as they drove off.

Toren picked up the letter and began to read it and with every word he read more of his life crumbled around him. His whole body began to tremble and all he knew at that moment was that he had to get away from that place, away from all the staring eyes around him. It was all just too much and ran into the forest and didn't stop until his legs couldn't take another stride. He collapsed to the ground and let the trembling anger consume him. That was how he phased for the first time.

He was fortunate enough though, after he phased and learned of what he had become, already knowing most of his pack brothers. And they all did what they could to be there for him; help him through everything and piece him back together as best as they could. From then on Toren closed off a part of himself and threw himself into being a reliable, responsible pack member. At first he acted like he was okay but he let his anger get to him quicker. It took him a long time to not phase at the littlest things.

Eight years passed and now here he watched all but him imprint and was left wondering why Anaela never returned to La Push like she had promised she would in her letter. Years just seemed to pass by slowly for Toren but when his original pack brothers began to stop phasing and the next generation of wolves joined him he realized that almost twenty years had passed. He still looked not a day over twenty-one, if that, but if you looked into his eyes you would see all the years he had lived. He's so dedicated to his pack and the tribe that he never found the "strength" to end his life, even though he did try once.

The years continued to pass him by, they seemed to blur together. But then forty-five years later a part of Toren's past came back to him in a way he never expected. And this part of his past he had done all he could to forget, and buried it all so deep within his barely beating heart. All it took was one day opening his mailbox to find an envelope addressed to him, and looked to the upper left corner to see who it was from.


	2. Past Becomes Future

The world/characters of the Twilight Saga belong to the oh-so-very talented Stephenie Meyer! All other characters belong to me! *grins*

**Hello Everyone!!**

**I'm back…finally!! So here is my newest Twilight Saga fanfic, 'Worth The Wait'!! I really hope that you like it. I don't know what started it but one day I mind became a waterfall of words and what appeared on the paper was this story. I wrote page after page for weeks. After writing most of 'Worth The Wait' it got me out of my writer's block I was having with my other story 'You Decide'. So I am thankful for this new story in many ways. Anyway, let me know what you think of 'Worth The Wait'!**

**Much Love, Lettie**

**Toren's POV**

There was no name but the address was in Ireland, a wave of emotions I hadn't felt in decades washed over me in that instant. I braced myself as I opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Mr. Tevahn,

My name is Isla, you don't know me but you should know/remember my grandmother, Anaela Grayeyes. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but she passed away just a couple of days ago on July 23rd. My grandmother raised me from a very young age and we were very close. I thought that I knew everything about her but in her last days I learned of a wonderful place where she grew up and friends and family I never knew about. But before I could learn more or ask questions she was gone. I know that you don't know me, so I don't have the right to ask you but I was wondering if you could tell me about my grandmother's childhood and where she grew up. I feel that with not knowing where she and my family came from and losing her on top of that, it's like a big part of me is missing. I really would appreciate if you would tell me some of your past that you shared with my grandmother. Don't worry I'm not some long lost relative looking for money or anything like that. I just looking for the missing pieces life has kept from me. Thank you for taking the time to read my letter. I will be arriving in La Push on July 30th; it was my grandmother's last wish to return to her hometown. She wanted her ashes to be buried by the ocean she loved so much.

Genuinely, Isla Gael Grayeyes

I looked down at my cell phone to see the date, my eyes widen as I see that it is July 29th, the day before Anaela's granddaughter said she would be arriving in La Push. My whole body began to tremble, unsure how to feel about everything that I had just read. I couldn't stand the over whelming flood of emotions, and stripped down as fast as I could and phased. I couldn't hold back the heart wrenching howl that echoed through the forest as I ran as fast as I could to Jack's house. I needed his advice, I was completely unsure of how to handle the situation at all, I wasn't sure that I wanted to handle the situation at all.

After long deliberation and some arguing we came up with a plan; Jack would pretend to be me and I would pretend to be his grandson. We assumed that Anaela's granddaughter would be in La Push for just a couple days then return to Ireland. Then my past would go back to where it came from.

July 30th arrived and Jack called Anaela's granddaughter pretending to be me to set up a time and place for the three of us to meet. They decide to meet at Lillian's, Jack's wife (and imprint), café in Forks that afternoon. I did my best to put on a calm persona when I met up with Jack before we leave to meet with Anaela's granddaughter, but under that calm surface I knew of the volcano ready to erupt.

We were headed to Lillian's café and I don't know what it was but the looming feeling that something was off about that day would not go away. A change was coming, I could feel it. It was like the calm before a storm making me completely on edge. I knew that Jack could feel my discomfort and I tried my best to keep calm, but to no avail. Ever since the first time that I phased I have had a really tough time keeping my emotions in check. I wasn't given the nicknames "T.N.T." (my initials) and "Dynamite" for being a ray of sunshine to everyone. My skin began to crawl with anticipation the closer we got to the café.

About a mile down the road from the café there was a car pulled off the side of the road with its hood up, a small amount of smoke billowing from the engine compartment. I normally would not have given this stranger a second glance but the sudden lurch my heart made as we drove past _her_ along with the overwhelming urge I felt to tell Jack "turn around and go back" startled me. Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "We should go back and see if she needs some help." I think this random bit of thoughtfulness surprised Jack, for his only response was, "O-okay." Hell, I surprised myself but the pull and curiosity that consumed me was intense. If only I knew then what I was getting myself into I would have never opened my mouth, but I guess fate had another plan.

I don't know what had possessed me but I couldn't stop my own legs as I got out of the El Camino and walked toward this stranger. She was rather short, causing her to lift herself on her tiptoes to look into the engine compartment. It wasn't just her height that I noticed but she was wearing a jacket with what looked like some kind of Celtic wolf on the back. Then I heard some of the most colorful language come out of a girl's mouth, ever.

"Oh, for f*ck sake, work! You piece of banjaxed American shi…"

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help" my own words seemed foreign once again.

I hadn't meant to but I startled her, causing her to bump her head on the underside of the hood. And for some unknown reason an emotion came over me that I hadn't felt in decades; guilt.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to star…" was all I managed to say.

Everything around her became out of focus, and it was like I was seeing for the first time, it was like she was the only thing in focus. Everything about her I could see in great detail, for the smallness of her feet, to the intricate Celtic designs on her jacket, to her dark cocoa hair that was up in a messy bun with bangs that hung partially in her face. My gaze found her soft looking lips that turned up at the edges into an abashed smile.

Time and everything seemed to stop, including my heart as we made eye contact. Her eyes were unique shades of gray, then the weight of what was happening hit me like a granite wall.

Every part of me went still, _'No, no, no! This is not happening, it cannot. I don't want this! But the pull is so strong, I must fight it! I've got to get away, I won't give into this!'_ I screamed out in my mind.

And while I still had the will I ran from **her** as fast as I could, I had to escape, this was never supposed to happen. Not to me at least, I was the one to forever walk alone. Because of what happened that day I am responsible for a small portion of the local deforestation, I had destroyed quite a few trees in my anger. Some of the pent up frustrations and anger leaked out that day and after my paws couldn't take anymore I just collapsed onto the forest floor.

Amongst all the furious thoughts the image of her smiling up at me popped into my head. An unusual calm washed over me, but the anger quickly returned taking over once again. How could a total stranger have such a power over me, I wouldn't let her. This whole "love-at-first-sight", imprinting stuff was ridiculous, it was a lie just like love in general. Loving someone only brings pain and in the end they always leave you. I tried my best to think of anything but **her** but my resolve crumbed, I caved and decided to wait for Jack at this house to find out what happened after I ran off into the forest.

Not long after I reached Jack's house he returned from dropping off Anaela's granddaughter at her hotel. I think that shock doesn't quiet cover how I felt when Jack told me the girl ended up being Isla Grayeyes. He explained that he called for a tow truck for her car and how they went to Lillian's café. And told me of their conversation, that only consisted of a small talk; not too many details. And of how he invited her over for dinner that evening, Jack insisted that I needed to be there.

"I don't want to be there, be around _her_…" I began to tell him, I could tell Jack was about to continue to try and convince me so I boldly admitted to him, "…but I cannot, I cannot stay away."

Realization flashed across Jack's face and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My friend did you…" he asked a bit unsure, I think it was a shock for him as well.

I couldn't say anymore out loud so I just nodded, 'yes'. We both stood there in silence for a couple moments before I found my voice again.

"This morning I… Jack, this wasn't supposed to happen to me. I don't want this." I shook my head.

"You may not want this, but I think that you need this. You need her," he pointed out.

Anger from hearing his words filled me up, "I don't need anyone, especially **her**!" erupted out of my mouth.

Silence fell upon us again after my outburst; I hadn't meant to snap at my best friend.

"Please come over tonight, I truly believe you'll change your mind. She's a wonderful young lady. Besides she wants to meet you." Jack pleaded once more.

"She does?" I asked surprised, unable to hide my curiosity.

A smile tugged at the corners of Jack's lips, "Yes, she actually seemed quite curious about you."

…so much for holding my ground.


	3. Unfamiliar Territory

The world/characters of the Twilight Saga belong to the oh-so-very talented Stephenie Meyer!! Not me, or any of us for that matter!! *pouts*

**Hello Everyone!!**

**Let me know what y'all thing about what I've posted so far for 'Worth The Wait'!! I'll be posting more as soon as I can!! Hope all is well with you!!**

**Much Love, Lettie**

**Isla's POV**

I do not know why but that whole morning nothing seemed to go right, I know it sounds pessimistic but I really thought it was going to be the worst day. Maybe it was the fact that traveling half way around the world to a completely unfamiliar place wears you out. Or then for the cherry on top, my rental car broke down on me, in said unfamiliar territory. I had been so preoccupied with attempting to fix that foreign piece of sh*te I didn't notice a car pull up behind me otherwise I would have watched what came out of my mouth more closely.

"Oh, for f*ck sake, work! You piece of banjaxed American shi…" I cursed.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" a gruff voice asked nearly made me jump out of my skin.

The person startled me so much that I bumped my head on the underside of the hood.

'_Aw! That's going to leave a mark!'_ I thought.

I slowly turned around rubbing the welt forming on the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to star…" the voice began, but suddenly stopped as I looked up at him.

I gave him an abashed smile, the reaction I got from him was not what I expected at all. He clenched his jaw and his whole body became motionless as a stone. His eyes were a different story and I found myself captivated by the several emotions that played across them. His burnished dark umber eyes swam with shock, awe, fear, curiosity, a deep unknown sorrow, and then a trembling anger. Before I found my voice he darted off into the forest, leaving me in awe of his speed and completely perplexed as to what had just taken place.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder and woke me from my reverie, "Miss are you alright?" A new voice asked.

I look to a kind but creased with concerned face of an older gentleman, "I'm alright, thank you."

I politely smiled at him but couldn't help looking back to the forest where the strange guy went.

"You'll have to forgive my grandson he hasn't been feeling well this morning. By any chance might you be Miss Grayeyes?" he asked getting my full attention.

"Yes, that's me," I looked at him closely, "Are you Mr. Tevahn?" He gave me a smile and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Isla." I said as I shook his out stretched hand.

"Pleasure is all mine. Now how about I give Howard a call so we can get your car towed to the boys down at the mechanic's shop." He grinned.

"Oh! Thank you so much," I hugged him, he seemed surprised at first but then chuckled and hugged me back. "After the morning I've had and all the traveling a bit of kindness is much appreciated."

Just a few short minutes later an old rusted blue tow truck with big yellow letters that read "HOWARD'S HAULING" on the side pulled up. An older gentleman skinny as a rail stepped down out of the tow truck, and walked over to us with a big smile on his face. He had long jet black hair with streaks of silver pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and had big black eyes to match. He radiated kindness and was one of the people you instantly liked.

"Hey there miss, this old geezer here told me you're have some car troubles and need some help." He greeted.

"Yes, sir I do," I politely greeted back.

"Howard, I'd like you to meet Anaela's granddaughter, Isla. Isla this is Howard a good buddie of mine." Mr. Tevahn smiled, introducing us.

"Nice you meet you." I offered my hand to him.

"You, too Miss Isla. You sure are pretty just like your grandma." Howard beamed.

"Thank you." I shyly replied.

"Well let's get your car all hooked up and off to the boys at the shop." Howard said clapping his hand together, then walked over to this truck and started moving around levers and what not.

Mr. Tevahn and I stood quietly off to the side and watched as Howard hooked up the car and secured it.

"We're all set, you should be able to come pick up your car tomorrow morning. It won't take the boys long to get her up and running properly." Howard warmly smiled, "It was good seeing you old friend." He gestured to Mr. Tevahn.

"As always it was great seeing you as well, don't be a stranger." Mr. Tevahn said giving Howard a friendly handshake.

"Thank you so very much for all the help." I said shaking his hand once again.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now you take care." He said before getting back into his truck.

He waved to us as he turned around and went back the way he had come, Mr. Tevahn and I waved back.

"Well Miss Isla how about we head over to my lovely wife, Lillian's café for some of her famous cinnamon pear tea?" Mr. Tevahn proposed.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Lead the way!" I grinned.

We went into town and pulled up to what had to be the most adorable café. Now you have realized that I'm not exactly the kind of girl who used the word "adorable" often, but in this case it completely applied. It looked like Lillian had transplanted a cottage from the French country side and placed in Forks, Washington. It had a terracotta tile roof and white walls with a bright robin's egg blue painted shutters and front door. Over the years vines of some sort had overtaken the left side of the building and flowers of all different kinds and colors filled the boxed just below the windows. All together it was very picturesque, something you might see painted by a famous artist.

We went in, ordered our cinnamon pear tea and sat down at a small table near one of the front windows. We made small talk, just getting to know one another. Time passed so quickly that neither of us realized we had been there for little more than two hours. Mr. Tevahn invited me over to his home for dinner, so that way I could meet the owner of the lovely café we were sitting in and we could have more time for him to tell me about my grandmother's past growing up around there. Of course I eagerly accepted his offer and he drove me over to my hotel so that I may change and freshen up quickly. After that we were on our way to Mr. Tevahn's house.


	4. Limits

The world/characters of the Twilight Saga belong to the oh-so-very talented Stephenie Meyer, not me, not you, no one but her!!

**Hello Everyone,**

**Hope you like 'Worth The Wait' so far! Let me know what you think!**

**Much Love, Lettie**

**Toren's POV**

"Toren, dear you're going to burn a hole in my carpet if you keep pacing like that." Lillian laughed, I don't think she'd seen me so on edge before.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Maybe I could help you with dinner. I need a distraction." I rambled and walked toward her in the kitchen not waiting for her to respond.

About ten minutes later I nearly jumped at the sounds of footsteps on the front stairs.

"What is it dear?" Lillian asked noticing my stone still stance.

Before I opened my mouth the sound of the front door opening filled the house. I glanced at the back door contemplating making a run for it again but Lillian gently placed her hand on my now trembling arm.

"Relax, Hun. Just breathe." She instructed.

I really was about to bolt anyway until I heard _her_ voice.

"Thank you for inviting me over, I really hope that everyone enjoys the fruit pizza I got at the store for dessert."

I could hear the smile in her voice. Even though this was only the second time that I heard her voice I knew that I could pick it out in a room with hundreds of other people. Jack responded to her but I could hardly hear over the pounding of my treacherous heart and the sound of their footsteps getting closer the kitchen. I couldn't even bring myself to look up at them as they entered the kitchen.

"This is my wife, Lillian. Hun, this is Anaela's granddaughter, Isla." Jack introduces.

"It's very nice to meet you darling. You are as beautiful as I remember your grandmother," Lillian stepped forward hugging Isla warmly greeting her. An unknown emotion tugged at my heart at this innocent gesture.

"Isla, this is my grandson, Toren, and Toren this is Isla Grayeyes." I could hear the grin in his voice, and my anger flared at this.

I fought to control my trembling as I slowly lifted my eyes to hers. The instant we made eye contact every negative emotion was numbed and for the second time that day time itself seemed to stand still. And she looked back at me with those piercing gray eyes, I felt naked as if she was looking right into my soul. The walls and locks were holding but she got inside my heart without even trying.

"It's very nice to meet you Toren." She greeted offering her hand to me.

I angrily looked down at her outstretched hand. I hated that with just one look from her I felt so exposed and unprotected, so vulnerable. So how would touching her hand make me feel?

But the words stumbled out of my mouth, "Yeah, y-you too."

Before I could stop myself I was reaching out to shake her hand, I felt like my body was possessed. I took her small hand in mine; a perfect fit. Both of us slightly tensed at the contact, I was surprised by the shockwave of electricity that surged from our joined hands then throughout my body. Warmth that had nothing to do with my 108.7 degree temperature washed over me and I found myself looking into her eyes to see if she felt it as well.

Jack cleared his throat smiling, "Why don't we all sit down and enjoy my Lillie's famous lasagna!"

I quickly let go of Isla's hand breaking the spell she cast over me with those gray eyes. I sat as far from her as I could and did anything to avoid eye contact with her as we ate. Even though I felt her eyes on me practically the whole time we had Lillian's "famous" lasagna. After everyone finished eating Jack suggested we all move to the living room to talk in comfort.

It was sort of odd hearing Jack tell Anaela's granddaughter about the childhood the three of us shared from "my" perspective. He got most of the stories right but some of the details he gave were fuzzy. And of course my processed mouth got the better of me a few times and I blurted out things to correct Jack's (my) story. Thankfully Jack covered for me, making up so story that he used to tell me all these stories since I was a kid and that was how I knew so much about what he was talking about.

But what was even more maddening than Jack getting some of the details of the past wrong was how being around _**her**_ felt so natural. I hated that I was starting to get comfortable, and my patience was starting to run thin as Jack neared the part of the past where Anaela left. The closer he came to telling about that fateful day the more I began to tremble. Before I knew it I was raising to my feet and making me way to the nearest exit. I couldn't take hearing Jack speak of the day my life fell apart, re-living it through his words was more than I could handle. I had to get away from his words, and away from her.

In my anger and frustration I slammed the door behind me, and ran into the forest, phasing as soon as I hit the tree line. But I quickly returned the house and sat below the window and listened to what was being said inside.

"He must have had something to do." I heard Jack conjure.

Lillian then jumped in to assist Jack, "Oh, do you have any plans tomorrow, sweetheart?"

"Not really, was just going to walk around the reservation," _**she**_ replied.

"Well if you'd like we are having a birthday party down at first beach at one and you are more than welcome to join us." Lillian happily offered.

"I don't know, if it's a family thing I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense Isla, you are as good as family! We'd love to have you there." Lillian announced.

"You're too kind. I'll be there."

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped me, I didn't want to have to spend more time with _**her**_. Spending more time with her meant getting to know her more, it meant getting more attached. I had my limits and that thought not only angered me but scared me as well.

"Well Miss Isla how about we get you to your hotel so that you can get some rest, you're probably exhausted after a long day like today." Jack offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The smile in her voice could be heard even from outside.

I quickly made my way into the tree just out of sight so that I could watch them as they left the house.

"Thank you so very much for a wonderful dinner, Lillian. I'll see tomorrow afternoon." She said in the doorway.

Lillian engulfed her again in a hug, "You are so welcome, anytime. I look forward to seeing you on First Beach. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

The two got into the car and backed out of the driveway. That night was a very long night, I don't think I slept at all. All the different scenarios of what "could happen" tomorrow didn't let my mind rest not even for a moment.


	5. New Friends & Bold Moves

The world/characters of the Twilight Saga belong to the oh-so-very talented Stephenie Meyer, no me, or you, or anyone but her. 

**Hey Everyone!!**

**So here is the fourth chapter of 'Worth The Wait', I hope that y'all like it so far! Let me know what you think!!**

**Much Love, Lettie**

**Isla's POV**

That evening after Mr. Tevahn dropped me off at the hotel my mind was a swirling mass of chaotic thoughts. My grandmother's life growing up in this small town sounded like something out of a picture perfect movie. What had made her move to the other side of the world, away from all the good? What happened? But the one thing that provoked my curiosity more than my grandmother's past was Mr. Tevahn's grandson, Toren. I had never met someone like him, he had this strange aura around him that was almost magnetic. Not in the sense that he attracted metal (that would be ridiculous) but in the way that I couldn't keep my eyes and mind off of him.

I mean with the amount of food that he piled on top of this plate and how he wolfed it all down in only a couple of minutes was enough to make anyone stare. Or perhaps it was how his body and face gave the impression that he was in his early twenties but the depth in his eyes said otherwise. And anytime my eyes met his I couldn't look away. Despite being young he might have been his eyes held what seemed like decades of wisdom, anger and an unimaginable sorrow.

I've heard that the eyes are the window to the soul, but I've never been able to read someone the way I could read him. His unbridled anger was an attempt to hide how broken he was.

I got changed into my pajamas, brushed my hair and teeth and got into bed like a zombie. As I laid there about to drift off I came to a decision; I wanted to help heal this broken person. I wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh, I wanted him to be happy. I'm not sure why but I felt like fate had brought me here, as if I was meant to help Toren. Soon after I had made up my mind sleep took over me and I floated off to dreamland.

I was slowly awoken by the light peeking through the curtain of my hotel room, I laid there for a few moments trying to will myself back to sleep. After many failed attempts at falling back asleep I sat up and stretched my arms and legs. A yawn escaped my lips as I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. I made my way to the traitor curtain who wasn't doing its job and let in sunlight ultimately waking me up. I looked outside and was surprised to see my rental car parked in the spot in front of my room.

I unlocked my door and peeked my head out to see if anyone was around, and when I was confident that the coast was clear I quickly walked to the driver's side of my rental car. The door was unlocked and a piece of paper sat on the seat, it read;

Miss Grayeyes, It's as good as new!! –The Boys at T.N.T.'s Garage

I smile found its way to my mouth after reading that, and noticed the keys were in the ignition. What a difference, there is no way that you would leave the keys in the ignition like that in a big city, I guess this was one of the perks of living in such a small town. I locked the car doors and hastily got back into my room before anyone saw me in my tank top and sweats.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand to see that I had slept until eleven a.m., what a zombie! I continued in my undead like fashion and took my time getting ready for the day. Before I knew it, it was time to go to First Beach for the birthday party. I felt rather guilty that I was going to someone who I didn't know birthday party and without a gift even. Even though I was feeling ashamed I left for First Beach.

I was surprised at how many people were there, there had to of been at least twelve to fourteen families. I wondered if they could all be related, even if they weren't they all looked like they belonged together. It was sort of surreal sitting in my rental car watching them all, it had always been just me and my grandmother. I had always wondered what it would be like to be a part of a big family like the ones in front of me then.

I found the courage to get out of the car and made my way toward the large group of strangers (with the exception of Mr. Tevahn, Lillian, and Toren). As I got closer I heard my name being called out, I turned to see Lillian making her way to me. I couldn't help but return the warm smile she gave me.

"Hello Lillian." I greeted.

"Miss Isla, I'm so happy you came!" she greeted back before engulfing me in a hug, I think that becoming a regular greeting from her.

"Come with me, I have some people that I would like you to meet." Lillian beamed.

Lillian practically dragged me all over the beach introducing me to all of her family, extended family and friends. There was no way I was going to remember everyone's names and quite frankly I have no idea how Lillian herself did. Besides the sheer number of people there the one other thing that took me by surprise was how each and every one of them greeted me like I was a part of their big family. To be honest it was a bit overwhelming but in a good way, if that makes any sense.

"And last but not least," Lillian announce as we walked up to a picnic table, "these are our pack of boys aka "the eight-pack"."

"Eight-pack, hoorah!" they all shouted in unison, starling me a bit.

"Wow, I was totally unprepared for that." I quietly admitted but they all seemed to have heard me because they all busted out laughing.

"You may have been unprepared for our awesomeness, but are you prepared to play some Scattergories with us?" one of the pack boys asked with a mischievous grin.

"I have no idea what Scattergories is but sure, I'll give it a try." I answered.

"Alright guys, move over and make a spot for the lady to sit." He instructed to the guys closest to him, they quickly scooted over and made room for me.

"I'm Kota by the way," the main pack boy said introducing himself, then the others, pointing to each of them as he said their name, "This is Zach, Ouran, Dominik, Zander, Tyson, James, and Jaxson."

They all took a moment to explain the rules of the game and before I knew it we were either laughing up a storm or arguing as to whether or not someone's answer counted or not. I had been so easily excepted by everyone it was like I was goofing off with my eight long lost brothers.

"Seriously, Zach, is that your answer for 'Something found at a beach'?!" Kota retorted raising his eyebrow at Zach who was sitting beside him.

"Well yeah!" Zach exclaimed back in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"So you're telling us that we can walk down the beach right now and find _turkeys?_" I challenged and gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

He smirked, "Well I am sitting at a table full of them."

He suddenly got punched, smacked and kicked from all directions.

"I'll show you turkey!!" Kota exclaimed putting Zach into a headlock, who couldn't care less he was laughing so much from everyone's reaction.

Everyone was laughing up a storm when all of a sudden all of the boys stop laughing and stood up. I looked up to see Toren walking up to all of us at the picnic table. All the boys greeted him with respect. This did not go unnoticed by myself, it was even a respect underlined with fear. It was like Toren was the leader and the aura of authority he had was felt even by me.

"Boys shouldn't we be doing something more constructive? Instead of playing some pointless game?" Toren said in a low irritated voice.

Without words the boys of the "eight-pack" began to stand up as if to leave. What right did Toren have to come and ruin their fun?

"Sit back down boys." I instructed they gave me surprised looks, including Toren. "Why don't you join us "oh-cranky-leader"? Or are you scared you'll get your arse kicked?" I taunted, he quickly took the bait and sat down across the table from me.

"This is only going to end with you in tears." Toren retorted.

"Oh, we shall find out who will be the one in tears in the end, Toren. We shall see." I said giving a mischievous grin.

I must say I knew he was a stubborn person but when you add competitive on top of that… Toren was a worthy opponent. And his vocabulary really impressed me, but there is no way that I would have told him that. But despite his vast knowledge of words I was still winning the game and the frustration of knowing that was written all over his face. Without warning he stood up at the table, trembling with his fists balled at his sides.

"You're a cheater Grayeyes!" he exclaimed as he pointed at me.

'_How dare he call me a cheater! I pride myself on always being genuine!_'' I thought to myself before standing up on the bench so that I was eye level with him.

I glared right back at him and mirrored his rude pointing gesture. "I am no cheater! But YOU sure are a sore loser!" I retorted back.

"Excuse me?! I am not a…" he thundered, but I cut him off.

"Chill out Toren! You know you really need to get that anger of yours in check! This is just a game!" I huffed crossing my arms in front of me.

He was trembling even more now and everyone was looking between the two of us nervously. One of the boys, Kota, grabbed Toren's arm and attempted to pull him away but he easily shrugged him off.

I ignored the fury in his eyes, "Jaysus, Toren, go walk it off in the woods and when you're not on the verge of exploding come back and rejoin us." I demanded.

Everyone looked on in shock at my boldness, while Toren continued to tremble and glare me down. Then he suddenly turned tail and stalked away from me and everyone down the beach. I watched him stomp away in defeat, but suddenly felt several eyes on me bringing my attention back to the large group around me. I sat back down feeling rather self conscious, some impression of myself I was giving all of them.

"Wow, Isla, I think you're my newest super hero!" Kota blurted out breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused by the statement.

"I don't think anyone has ever stood up to Toren like that! Or seen him take an order like that! That was impressive! That is why you're my new fave super hero!" Kota stated in admiration.

"No wonder you're his imprint!" Zach blurted out, suddenly all eyes were on him and I heard a couple people gasp.

Kota smacked him in the back of the head.

"His imprint? What the hell is that?" I asked utterly confused, "Is it some weirda** American slang I don't know about?"

"You could say that. In a way it's a term for you being his equal. In other words he has met his match." Mr. Tevahn explained.

I could smell the sh*te coming off his explanation, he wasn't a very good liar, but I decided to let it slide and just smiled. Ever since the first moment Toren randomly took off into the forest that first day I had made a point to really pay attention. I wanted to figure Toren out, but the more time I spent with him and everyone connected to him the more I realized that I was being kept in the dark about something. I knew that I wouldn't get any answers asking up front about anything, so I just sat back and observed.

"So have you been enjoying our weirda** side of the world?" the girl that was sitting on Kota's lap asked with a grin.

This girl definitely knew how to attract attention, whether she did it on purpose or not. Her clothes were a wide variety of colors and layers, and despite the chaos it all seemed to go together. Her hair was cut in a bob but styled in punk, with streaks of red through her natural dark brown hair. Despite her trendy-ness her face and cinnamon eyes held that "girl-next-door" quality and I knew that with her easy going smile I hoped she would be easy to talk to.

"I have actually, in these past two days that I have been here have felt more welcome and at home than I ever have in my entire life. I'm sure that sounds a bit crazy," spilled out of my mouth.

I was sure what was wrong with me, my inner most thoughts cascaded out of my mouth without a second thought, and I had _just_ met her.

"Not at all, I know exactly how you feel. My whole life I moved several, SEVERAL, times, I don't think I knew the true meaning of home and belonging somewhere until I came here." She smiled then and looked at Kota who had been listening to her talk intently.

The way that he looked at her, words cannot quite capture the amount of awe and adoration he had in his eyes.

She spoke up again turning her attention back to me, "I know you and I were introduced earlier, but even after living here for two years I have a hard time remembering everyone's name, there is just so many of us. My name is Marli Cohl, I'm Kota's girlfriend." She offered her hand.

"I'm Isla Grayeyes. It's good to know there is someone to keep Kota here out of trouble." I teased, she laughed at the betrayed look he was giving me.

"Oh, I try my best but he always manages to get into trouble anyways! Boys, I tell ya!" she playfully punched Kota who was doing his best to look innocent.

Marli suddenly smacked him in the back of the head, "Don't you dare try to pull that "wolfie-grin-I'm-as-innocent-as-a-sheep" look on me! You know that is totally unfair! Don't make me use _the voice_!" she warned giving him a look.

It was hard to not laugh at his wide-eyed expression he have her when she said "the voice". I don't know what she meant by "the voice" but it sure straighten him up quick. I had defiantly made a mental note to ask her later what it meant. The more time I spent in La Push the more I didn't want to leave in four days. For the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening Marli and I got to know one another, her and I just clicked.

Marli and I were laughing at the amount of marshmallows the boys were attempting to roast all at once when I first felt it. The only way to describe it is that it felt like my heart, my very soul was being pulled somewhere. The feeling only got stronger, this "pull" told me to look at the forest's edge to my left so I obliged. I was surprised to see Toren standing there looking right back at me, but he quickly adverted his eyes to the ground.

"I will be right back." I quietly told Marli before I stood up and made my way over to Toren.

"I was beginning to think you were not going to come back. I'm glad that you did." I greeted him, I had been planning on scolding him for ditching his cousin's party for so long. But when the moment came to do so and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to yell at him.

He looked up at me with those eyes that for the first time seemed unreadable, but I realized what he was doing. He had locked himself off in a sense, he was trying to be a blank slate. It was a defense mechanism, I had to get him out his numb version of himself.

"Why don't you come join us while there are still some marshmallows left?" I offered.

"I am just fine where I am at." He coldly declined.

"Doesn't look like it to me, I think you want to come sit with me by the bonfire." I said giving him a grin.

His expression became angry, "Don't act like you know me! And **no** I do **not** want to sit with _you_ at the bonfire, I want you to leave me alone!" he growled at me.

I shook my head at him calming the urge to yell back, I thought perhaps being "gentle" with him might work. I reached up and gently placed my hand on his folded arms, and just like every time we touched a shockwave of electricity ran out from the point of contact and outward throughout my body. I wondered if he felt it too.

I gave him a small smile, "If you change your mind…"

His eyes softened, I didn't know how to finish me sentence, I was lost in his eyes, I was looking for hope in them. Suddenly the night breezed shifted and Toren's stance became defensive. His lightning quick hand grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me toward the rest of the group that was left of the party near the bonfire.

"Jaysus Toren I could have walked back over here without your "assistance"!" I blurted out, and was about to lay into him for his rude behavior but noticed that him and a few of the other guys were all facing toward the water. My gaze followed theirs but saw nothing, the tension in the air was intense. Something was wrong, I could feel it to my very core.

Toren turned back to the rest of us and addressed Mr. Tevahn, "I think it would be best if we re-located the party, "it's" back."

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_ I thought.

"Okay, everybody lets head over to my place." Mr. Tevahn says all business like.

Marli came up and linked her arm with mine (the one that Toren wasn't still holding), "Come on Isla I'm riding with you." She said with a smile, but I could sense her nervousness.

I turned to Toren, "What's going on?" I demanded, firmly standing my ground.

"Don't argue Grayeyes. Just go with Marli." He exclaimed, I was so confused but afraid as well with this unknown danger nearby.

Marli must have been afraid too because she tugged on my arm, "We've had a bear problem lately, the boys think that they saw it. They just want us safe while they check it out," she explained.

I turned to Toren again, I sensed that he and the situation was serious by the look in his eyes, my defiant stance crumbled.

"Okay. Don't be reckless." I told him as sternly as I could, I was actually afraid for him.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me, just go! Now!" he ordered finally letting go of my wrist.

My anger flared at his harsh words but I let Marli pull me toward my car as Toren took off in the direction that the other guys went. We quickly got into the rental car and I drove us to Mr. Tevahn's house like a robot playing what had just happened over and over in my head trying to make sense of it all.


	6. To Keep Her Safe

**The world of the Twilight Saga belongs to the oh so talented Stephenie Meyer, not me. *pouts***

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope that you like Worth the Wait so far. I would much appreciate feedback, to let me know what y'all think of it. Take care!**

**Much Love, Lettie**

**Toren's POV**

I arrived at First Beach just before Isla pulled into the makeshift parking lot, but like I always had I hung back, away from everyone. Always watching from the sidelines. Isla didn't get out of her car right away, maybe it was the large number of us that were there that made her hesitate. But she got a determined look on her beautiful face and got out of the car. She made her way over to everyone, Lillian attached herself to Isla's side and began parading her around.

It was now common knowledge that I had imprinted, if it weren't for our linked minds in wolf form I don't think any members of the pack (or anyone connected to it) would have believed it happened. Hell it had happened to me and **I** was having a hard time believing it. And an even harder time accepting it, I didn't want it, I always thought it was ridiculous and unrealistic.

But Jack's words kept replaying in my head, _'You may not want this, but I think you need this. You need her.'_

My thoughts had taken me over and some time had passed, for when I looked up Isla was now sitting at one of the picnic tables with the newest generation of pack brothers, Kota (my Beta), Zach, Dominik, Ouran, the twins James and Jaxson, Zander, and Tyson. They were all playing a board game with her, annoyance reared its head in me for a couple reasons;

1. How could they accept a stranger so quickly?!

2. We shouldn't be so laid back right now, not with a pissed off bloodsucker out there somewhere, probably hell bent on revenge against us (me in particular) for killing his mate. We hadn't seen or smelt him in a week but I had a feeling we would see the leech again.

And 3. I wanted to be the one making her smile, she was my… grr, damn imprinting!

Upset with myself and the guys I made my way over to them. The pack brothers abruptly stopped laughing and stood up and gave me a nod of respect. Isla seemed to notice the exchange and raised an eyebrow of question at me.

"Boys shouldn't we be doing something more constructive? Instead of playing some pointless game?" I asked still annoyed.

The guys made movements to leave the table, but Isla's voice rang out, "Sit back down boys," she ordered.

'_Who does she think she is giving orders around here?! I'm the one in charge here_!' I angrily thought.

All of the guys were looking between her and me with surprised expressions.

"Why don't you join us "oh-cranky-leader"? Or are you scared you'll get your arse kicked?" she taunted.

She had to be insane to think that I was afraid of losing to her in some mindless board game.

I sat down across from her, "This is only going to end with you in tears." I remarked.

"Oh, we shall find out who will be the one in tears in the end, Toren. We shall see." She said with a mischievous grin.

My pack brothers sat back down and we all began playing the board game. I thought I would bulldoze everyone with my answers, but no matter how I tried Isla seemed to one up me.

My anger was getting the better of me, I stood up trembling, "You're a cheater, Grayeyes!" I blurted out pointing my finger down at her.

The fire ignited in those gray eyes and she quickly got to her feet, standing on the bench so she was closer to my eye level.

She mirrored my pointing gesture, "I am no cheater! But YOU sir are a sore loser!" she retorted back.

"Excuse me?! I am not a…" I began to shout back but she cut me off, "Chill out, Toren! You know you really need to get that anger of yours in check! This is just a game!"

My body was trembling even more, and threatened to lose control right there and phase. But I felt a hand gripping my arm attempting to pull me away, "Relax," Kota whispered, "Not here."

I growled then easily shrugged him off, her eyes never left mine.

"Jaysus, Toren, go walk it off in the woods and when you're not on the verge of exploding come back and rejoin us," she demanded, everyone around us seemed to be in shock of her boldness and I must say I was as well.

But my fury was seeping out of me and I glared her down, I was so angry with her, despite that I knew I couldn't lose control like that in front of her, if I did I wouldn't be able to survive the aftermath. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt her that way. I was still in control so I quickly turned around and walked away from her and everyone down the beach.

I made my way off the shore and into the forest, I walked at a fast pace to know where in particular. My mind felt like and angry bee hive swarming with so many conflicting thoughts. This girl was throwing my whole world off its axis, gravity had shifted and there had been nothing that I could do to stop any of it. It felt like I was trying to hold back a tidal wave with my bare hands. The thing that scared me the most was whenever the rush of her presence washed over me, no matter how hard I fought it I knew that I cared for her. But they say that if you truly love someone you can let them go, that is what I had to do. She needed to leave before she learned of monster I held within. She would be happier… safer far away from me and the world I lived in.

I made my way back to the party, it was dark out now and they had started a bonfire. Like always I stood at the side lines watching everyone laughing and having a good time. Perhaps she sensed me for Isla suddenly stopped laughing and looked right at me. I quickly looked away not wanting to be overtaken by the spell her eyes cast upon me. I heard her whisper to Marli that she would be right back and soon heard her soft footsteps coming toward me. I controlled myself not to look up at her when she reached me.

"I was beginning to think you were not going to come back. I'm glad that you did." She greeted, throwing me for a loop.

I had not expected such a warm welcome, I couldn't help but look up at her. But I couldn't let her see my surprise or any other emotion for the matter. I needed to detach myself from my emotions and her as soon as possible.

"Why don't you come join us while there are still some marshmallows left?" she offered.

"I am just fine where I am at." I answered as indifferent as I could.

"Doesn't look like it to me, I think you want to come sit with me at the bonfire." She grinned at me and I almost gave in.

I became angry with myself and her for having such power over me.

"Don't act like you know me! And **no** I do **not** want to sit with _you_ at the bonfire, I want you to leave me alone!" I growled in frustration.

She shook her head looking down for a moment but then she completely caught me off guard. She reached up and placed her soft hand on my arm, every time her skin touched mine fire ignited in my veins and an unusual calm washed over me.

A small smile played upon her lips, "If you change your mind…" she softly said looking into my eyes as if she was searching for something.

I was about to cave into her but the wind changed directions and a sickeningly sweet scent filled my nose. Every cell in my body when on high alert, every muscle tensed automatically. The other pack members noticed the scent as well and were on their feet looking down the beach where the scent was coming from. The one thing that came to the forefront of my mind was getting Isla to safety. I grabbed her wrist and walked over to everyone now standing by the bonfire.

"Jaysus, Toren, I could have walked back over here without your "assistance"!" she sarcastically remarked, and opened her mouth to say more but took in her surroundings and closed her mouth.

I looked to my pack brothers giving them a nod to go ahead and check it out.

I turned to Jack, "I think it would be best if we re-locate the party, "it's" back."

He gave a knowing nod then faced everyone who was left at the party, "Okay everybody, let's head over to my place."

Marli walked up to Isla and linked her arm with Isla's, "Come on Isla I'm riding with you," she smiled trying to cover her fear. Being Kota's imprint she knew the gravity of the situation.

Isla firmly planted her feet to that spot, "What's going on?" She stubbornly demanded.

Did she not sense the danger she was in?!

"Don't argue Grayeyes. Just go with Marli!" I exclaimed, they should have already left the beach like the others were.

Marli slightly pulled on Isla's arm, "We've had a bear problem lately the boys think they saw it. They just want us safe while they check it out," she covered for the pack. I looked down at Isla silently pleading with her to just go.

Her defiant stance relaxed and worry became etched in her beautiful face, "Okay. Don't be reckless."

My anger flared again, she shouldn't have been worrying about me. "Don't waste your time worrying about me, just go! Now!" I ordered roughly letting go of her wrist.

Marli pulled on Isla's arms once again but Isla followed this time. Once I knew she wasn't going to turn back around I turned and ran toward the sickening stench. I phased as soon as I could and didn't take the time to take my clothes off, I'll let you know that it can get rather expensive being a werewolf. But my mind was so focused on catching up with the foul creature and ripping it to shreds for stepping foot in **my** territory, rather than ripping my clothes into hundreds of pieces.

'_There's three of them boss. It's like they have no direction they're just running all over the place_.' Kota informed me as soon as I was on all four paws.

'_Newborns._' I thought, as I ran at full speed to assist my pack, '_Be careful brothers, newborns may not be smart or calculating but they sure as hell are fast and reckless. Don't let them catch you off guard.' _A chorus of acknowledgement sounded in my thoughts, and the chase was on.

It wasn't long before we figured out we were being led on a wild goose chase, but thanks to the skills of my pack brothers and myself we efficiently took the first two leeches down. The third was proving to be more difficult and we shortly discovered that it was in fact the bloodsucker whose mate we killed just weeks before. I knew he would be back. Then all of a sudden in a movement as if he were going to surrender, stopped running at the edge of the cliffs and held his hands up. My pack brothers and I surrounded him, snarls and growls echoed off the trees. A malicious smile played upon his lips as if he thought he could take on the nine of us, as if he knew something we did not. Recognition flashed across his eyes as his gaze fell upon myself.

"You know alpha I thought that you were unbeatable, one without weakness. I thought that I would not be able to exact my revenge for the way _**you**_ slaughtered my dear Camille just a couple weeks ago. But after what I have seen tonight… you should know better old mutt than to show your weaknesses to your enemy. Now I shall take from you what you have taken from me." The vampire declared, before diving into the dark waves of the ocean.

'_We won't be able to catch the abomination in the water. When it comes to water and vamps it's like racing a 1971 Ford Pinto against an Aston Martin Vanquish. I want two of you to patrol the coast south, two others to go north on the coast, the rest follow the rivers inland to the boarders. If we don't catch wind of this bloodsucker in a couple hours I want three of us on patrol until sun rise. Got it?_' I commanded, I was determined not to let anything cross into our borders again.

'_So what exactly did that bloodsucker mean by his little monologue_?' Kota asked bewildered.

I wracked my mind analyzing what the leech had said but then it crashed into me, '_Isla_.'

I didn't respond to the questions Kota was asking I just turned tail and ran as quickly as I could to Jack's house. I needed to know she was safe that the vamp hadn't gone there somehow. I returned to Jack and Lillian's house in the early hours of the morning and didn't bother knocking, just let myself in. I needed to know if she was still there, I needed to know where she was, that she was safe. As I entered the house and walked into the kitchen I found Jack drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good mor…" he began but I cut him off, "Where is she?" I demanded to know.

"She fell asleep on the couch around midnight." He motioned toward the living room.

I walked past him and over to the couch to find Isla sound asleep. She was curled up on her side, her hair partially covering her face. Her beautiful face was peaceful and I couldn't help but look on in awe. Relief washed over me with the knowledge that she was safe.

"What's going on Toren, is everything alright?" Jack asked.

I turned to Jack and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table where I still could see her.

"We got two of them. The one who's mate I killed a week or so ago got away. But not before making a threat." I explained glancing over at Isla, I knew what needed to be done.

"A threat?" Jack inquired.

I let out a sigh, "The leech must have been watching all of us at the bonfire from the water. This is ridiculous Jack, it's only been three days and she's already… she needs to go away, back to Ireland. She doesn't belong in our world." I explained and paused making my decision.

"I'm making her leave tomorrow."


End file.
